donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Krusha
Krushas are blue-scaled, high ranking muscular Kremlings of the Kremling Krew. Krushas are known for their strength, immunity to some attacks, and camouflage outfit. History ''Donkey Kong Country'' series Krushas make their first appearance in the original Donkey Kong Country. They debut in the level "Millstone Mayhem", at the very start of the level. Krusha were rare enemies usually in a blue color that march in place. When Krushas walk, they make a loud stomping noise, showing their strength. Diddy Kong, as portrayed in the GBA remake's intro, cannot damage Krusha alone at all; his cartwheels and jumps will be laughed off; only Donkey Kong could defeat him by jumping on his head without the aid of a barrel. When DK uses his hand slap on a Krusha, he will laugh it off, though DK will still get a free banana. An alternate, rare gray-colored Krusha appears in two levels of the Monkey Mines, "Necky Nutmare" (GBC only) and "Platform Perils. This type of Krusha is completely invincible to Donkey Kong's jumps and the only method to defeat his is with a nearby barrel. In the level, the Vine Barrel is the crucial weapon used. Krusha was replaced with Kruncha and Krumple in the Donkey Kong Country 2 and Donkey Kong Country 3 respectively, however these two were not as feared or memorable due to new easier methods to defeat them (namely the "team-up" ability). ''Donkey Kong Land Krushas reappear in ''Donkey Kong Land, where they are essentially identical in all regards to their appearance in Donkey Kong Country, except for gray Krusha, who did not appear due to limitations. It's worth noting in Donkey Kong Land III, Knockas were referred to as Krushas. Club Nintendo comic In the German Club Nintendo's comic adaptation of Donkey Kong Country, a Krusha makes a small cameo appearance, on the background of King K. Rool's Gangplank Galleon. ''Donkey Kong 64 In ''Donkey Kong 64's multiplayer mode, players can play as a Krusha after photographing fifteen Banana Fairies; the playable Krusha is virtually identical in terms of gameplay to Chunky Kong, but utilizes an Orange Grenade Launcher in combat, as opposed to Chunky's Pineapple Launcher. Appearances in Other Media Television Krusha is one of the main characters and antagonists on the Donkey Kong Country animated series. On the show Krusha was apparently King K. Rool's bodyguard and a high-ranking member of the Kremling Krew. Despite these high positions and responsibilities, Krusha is fairly dimwitted, having a hard time grasping simple concepts and becoming easily distracted. Interestingly, Krusha likes watching "The Sing Along with Uncle Swampy Show", a show meant for young children. Krusha is also apparently best friends with K. Rool's second-in-command, General Klump and is often times used as the muscle in Klump's schemes. Despite being well-meaning, Krusha's attempts to aid the Kremling Krew often end-up in disaster, causing more damage than good. In the episode "Speed", Krusha was run over with a minecart, causing him to become highly intelligent. He then devised a diabolical plot to kill the Kongs and then claim the Crystal Coconut for himself, managing to even force K. Rool into submission. Krusha is quite evil in this newfound state of mind, considering K. Rool not ruthless enough in his schemes. Despite K. Rool giving in to Krusha and letting him lead, Krusha considers him disposable, only intending to save him upon Klump's request. However, by the end of the episode, Krusha gets run over again, once again becoming the dimwitted henchman he always was, and fortunately, everyone survives. During the first season of the show, Krusha was voiced by Ron Rubin. In the second season, he is voiced by Frank Welker. Gallery File:KrushaGBA.jpg Trivia *When Donkey Kong performs a Hand Slap on Krusha, although it won't affect him, Donkey Kong would still get a banana. However, Donkey Kong won't get any bananas by Hand Slapping a gray Krusha. Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Donkey Kong Land Category: Kremlings Category:Land Enemies